Loves Me Not
by Born of the Wave
Summary: He loves me, he loves me not. She loves me, she loves me not. She loves me... she loves me... SongFic Aki x Yusei x Jack x Carly


_I complicated our lives  
__By falling in love with him  
__I complicated our lives  
__Now I'm losing my only friend  
__I don't know why, I had to try  
__Living my life on the other side  
__Now I'm so confused  
__I don't know what to do_

Staring at the blond man beside me, I wondered how in the world I got myself into this crazy mess. How did it happen anyways? It makes absolutely no sense… and I felt sorry for what happened.

I pulled the sheets closer to my nude, lean, toned body and turned on my side completely, staring at the sleeping man who I supposedly loved. It still made no sense how this happened… he was drunken, I was not. I felt literal feelings for him, and I felt as if he had none for me.

"Jack…" I muttered softly, my eyebrows creasing slightly as I stared intently at him, wanting to decipher everything and anything about him.

This complicated everything…

_He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me..._

The next day, it was like everything had fallen apart.

"Yusei, I love you," beautiful brown eyes… magenta hair… an image of pure beauty…

Did I love her back? Did I, really?

"… I'm sorry… Aki…" I had a stoic face, unable to show any emotion at all as my best friends' face fell, pain coming to her eyes.

Aki looked down, shaking suddenly, I felt the urge, the want, to reach out to her, but she spoke before I could even move, "Who is it?"

I paused for a moment before answering, "… Jack. It's Jack."

There was a sob, and then she ran from me. One of my best friends… just ran and ran, she didn't look back. It felt as if there was now a hole in my heart, tearing me apart inside

That night I went to him, remembering the words he had uttered the night before…

"_I love you, Yusei"_

I sat in front of him, my usually emotionless, highly serious expression on my face, only a single hint of emotion lurking in the depths of my dark blue eyes, "Do you love me, Jack?" I asked, staring straight at him.

He seemed shocked for a moment, unable to respond in any way. He finally responded after many moments, "What the _hell_, Yusei?" he shouted, standing and knocking a chair backwards, "What kind of question is _that_? Of course I don't!"

The worst thing is, is that it wasn't even a surprise. I had expected him to say exactly that, after knowing him for such a long time, almost nothing he did came as a surprise to me, "… Just… forget I asked," I muttered, looking away.

_I started blurring the lines  
Because I didn't care  
I started crossing the line  
Cause you were never there  
No where to turn,  
No one to help,  
It's almost like I don't even know myself  
Now I have to choose  
I don't know what to do_

I went to extremes to get him to love me. I made him drunk as much as I possibly could… it was so unlike me, but I did it so that he would say he loved me, so that he would be with me. I had nowhere to turn… I hadn't spoken to Aki in days… I felt so unlike myself… I felt as if I were someone else, and not me.

I didn't know what else to do, because I couldn't talk to anyone about it. Rua and Ruka were just the kids who I babysat sometimes, and they wouldn't understand, Crow was busy with his job and Kiryu had his super-model girlfriend to tend to. Jack was the only one I could turn to, and he couldn't be there for me the way I wanted him to be, and I couldn't change his mind.

One night I sat there, thinking about my choice. I could have Aki, the girl, no, woman, who deeply cared about me, and who I cared for… and then there's Jack, the man who didn't care at all. It was drunken love he shared with me.

Did I really love him?

Or did I love Aki?

_He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not_

One day, months after our first encounter, was when I saw him with _her_. She was… interesting, with her glasses and long, sweeping black hair. He looked, almost, happy with her… and it made me frown. I was his best friend, his best friend who was in love with him, and he was with another person, a girl.

I followed them slowly, putting distance between myself and the pair in front of me. Finally, I heard it.

"I love you, Jack."

"… I love you, Carly."

I stopped, staring at the two ahead of me. Jack was never mine… he couldn't ever be mine. And, maybe, I was never his.

"_I love you, Yusei"_

I started walking again, unaware of where I was going; it was as if I were on auto-pilot. II just walked, a walked, and I was submersed in my thoughts, unable to concentrate on where exactly my feet were taking me.

I soon found myself in front of a mansion. Aki's mansion, to be exact, and I simply walked up to her door, knocking on her door, now completely aware of my actions, my thoughts, my movements, everything.

The door opened, and there she stood, as beautiful as she always was…

Aki.

_She loves me,_

She seemed to know why I was there, for she pulled me into her arms and hugged me tightly, somehow forgiving me in an instant.

"I love you, Aki," I said confidently, sure that this woman was the person who I loved. I don't know how I was so sure, perhaps it was because I had known all along…

She smiled up at me, her brown eyes shining happily.

_She loves me…_

* * *

_No I have no idea why I did this. I was listening to this song and thought about Jack x Yusei x Aki for some odd reason... Sorry for the suckyness!_

_And, yes, I did cut the song short. There's just a bunch of "He loves me, he loves me not. She loves me, she loves me not" after that..._

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! 5DS OR THE SONG "Loves Me Not"_

_Review!_


End file.
